Re: Playing God
by Happydayz9
Summary: Paramore fans! If you love the music video "Playing God" Then you gotta read this. I hope you all love it! R&R!


**Hey this is the rewrite of **

**"Playing God" **

**By: Paramore.**

**I didn't like how I explained everything in the first one, So I'll try to make it better this time.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the song, nor the characters. **

**Song belongs to: Paramore**

**Characters Belong to: Naruto**

**

* * *

**

The young girl with pink hair just pulled up in her car. She stared outside her window for a few seconds and she turned off the car. Her eyes flickered up, then down. Her pink lips wore a frown as she thought about her mistake. Had she regreted it? Or did she not mind? She tightend her grip on the wheel then loosend it. Three diffrent jesus clips rested at the bottom of the huge window in front of Sakura. She then saw her Rosario**[1]** hanging from the mirror. Her head was down and slowly her eyes started looking up and her head followed.

* * *

She wore a black and red dress with black leggings. She held in her hand a black magnifying glass in her hand; she held it up to a picture. Her and _four _boys were taking silly picutres. But it seem as if Sakura couldn't find what she needed, so one-by-one she threw them to the floor.

* * *

"I can't make my own decisions." She said as she took the wheel and looked down. "Or make any with precision" She sang as she let go of the wheel and took a bocay of flowers next to her. She got out of her yellow car and slamed the door closed.

She wore a red and black dress that had three black and white with black buttons, black leggings, black shoes; one had a red bow, her pink hair was messy, yet neat, her bangs framed her face, and she had a black and white bow in her hair.

She walked to her house. One step after another and she let her hips move from side to side.

"You say that I've been changing." She looked at one tanned color door on the floor that blended in with all the leaves; the door let to her secret attic. With her left hand (Her right hand still held on to the flowers) she opened the door and she began to walk down the stairs.

* * *

Again she began to toss the pictures of her and her friends memories and good times on the floor.

* * *

She looked bored as if she had done this a million times, she walked into a little room and walked around a corner. Her big eyes stared at her four friends who were tied up and all their backs were together and they sat on the floor. And only one little light hung from above. It was Saskue, Naruto, Kakashi, and Itachi. They had once been freinds and they were all in a band.

"But the way I, way I see it" She said as she aggresivly looked at Naruto and Sasuke. Then she threw the flowers against the wall.

"Next time you point a finger." She sang as she started to circle them.

She still wasn't able to find what she was looking for. She had thrown so many pictures on the floor. But, none of them had the image of what she wanted to see.

"I might have to bend it back or break it, break it off." She said. She lifted her right arm when she said the first "Break it" then for the second one she nuzzled her head.

"Next time you point a finger!" She said as she looked at her friends for the last time of the day.

"I'll point you to the mirror." She said as she slowly backed up to leave.

* * *

The next day she was pouring tea with a into white cups. She wore a grey dress and at the coller there was black surrounding it. She walked in with a trey in her hands and she wore a smile. But she still heard the lyrics in her head. *If gods the game that you're playing, well we must get more acquainted, because it has to be so lonely, to be the only one who's holy.*

"So Sakura, did you get us tea?" A girl asked.

"Yes.." Sakura said with a smirk. It suddenly broke when she saw siccoirss and rope on the counter. She looked sad and she huge eyes wandered to her right then to her left. The people that were there turned into Naruto and Kakashi. She had raised the cup up to her bottom lip and she looked to her right. And she saw Sasuke and Itachi. They replaced the people.

* * *

Sakura wore a white jacket with black buttons, black boots that ended above her knees, and she had glasses that on the right was black and on the left was white. Her friends took a sip on the tea and they began to get drozzy. Soon they became unconsious and Naruto fell of his chair. Sakura just stayed in her seat. *Sakura rememberd putting a bottle of green liquid in the tea before serveing it to her friends*

"You don't deserve a point of view, if the only thing you see is you, whoa!" She sang from the table.

* * *

Her friends that she hardly knew left and Sakura waited them to leave the yard. After they did she ran to the attic.

* * *

She held a magnifying glass up to Kakashi's face

"You don't have to believe me, but the way I, way I see it." She moved to Naruto.

"Next time you point a finger I might have to bend it back." She moved to Sasuke.

"Or break it break it off." She sang. She set down the magnifying glass and she ran somewhere.

* * *

Sakura passed a mirror and stopped. She was scared and she hesitated to look into the mirror but she dared herself. When she saw her reflection she saw a liar, and she didn't reconize herself. She was scared.

* * *

She sat on the table with the boys still unconsious. But she still was calm.

* * *

Sakura looked at all the pictures but she couldn't find what she needed, until she stubled across a picture of Saskue. She looked at it and it was when he was younger. She stared at it.

* * *

The boys that were tied up looked up with hope. All except for Sasuke. He thought at his love Sakura. He thought she was beautiful regardless of what she did to him, and his friends.

* * *

"THIS IS THE LAST SECOND CHANCE!" Sakura sang.

"I'll point you to the mirror." Sasuke said as if he heard her angel voice.

"I'M HALF AS GOOD AS IT GETS!" She yelled.

"I'll point you to the mirror" Sasuke sang as he slowly looked down, as he was losing hope.

"I"M ON BOTH SIDES OF THE FENCE!" She sang.

"I''l point you to the mirror" Sakura heard and ran down to the attic.

"WITHOUT A HINT OF REGRET I'LL HOL DYOU TO THE MIRROR" Little pale hands untied the ropes the boys were tied up in..

* * *

"I know you won't believe me, but the way I, way I, see it." Sakura sang as she danced around.

"Next time you point a finger I might have to bend it back, or break it, break it off." She said as she put her head to Kakashi's chest. Then she moved it and started to walk to the beat with a rope that connected to the boys was in her hand.

"Next time you point a finger I'll point you to the mirror I know you won't believe me but the way I way I see it."

* * *

She was at the table and the boys were still unconsious.

"Next time you point a finger I might have to bend it back or break it, break it off."

* * *

She finished walking up the stairs. Naruto was shoved against the wall but all 4 boys were happy to see light. Sakura turned around.

"Next time you point a finger." She said as she threw the rope inside the attic.

"Noo.." The boys mummbled

"I'll point you to the mirror." She said as she closed and locked the door.

_So everyone's little angel was playing god._

_

* * *

_

_My extended verson..._

Sakura walked inside her car and she set her hands on the wheel.

* * *

She threw the picture of Sasuke and the next one brought tears in her eyes. It was of her and Sasuke kissing.

* * *

Sakura got out of her car and ran to the attic. She opened the door and she ran inside and kissed Sasuke. He was shocked at first but he kissed her back. Everyone ran outside and enjoyed the sunlight and air. Everyone was happy.

* * *

**Rosario- A necklace with a cross at the end.**

**Hey so whatcha think? I personaly like this one better. I don't know I just feel like I explained it better. The next chapter is the lyrics so..Thanks everyone!**


End file.
